Джедай
Джедай ( ) — адепт светлой стороны Силы, служащий Ордену джедаев и использующий энергию Силы. Главным оружием джедаев был световой меч с лезвием из чистой энергии. Джедаи боролись за мир и справедливость в Галактической Республике, как правило, против своих заклятых врагов, Ситхов и тёмных джедаев, являвшихся сторонниками тёмной стороны Силы. На протяжении всей своей истории Орден подвергался почти полному уничтожению пять раз: во времена Империи ситхов Дарта Ревана и вскоре после этого, Триумвиратом ситхов под предводительством Дарта Нихилуса, во время Первой чистки джедаев, спустя почти 4000 лет после нее во время Великого истребления джедаев, начатого Дартом Сидиусом и затем, спустя столетие, во время Третьей чистки джедаев, произошедшей в Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. Однако каждый раз Орден возрождался, и в том была немалая заслуга семьи Скайуокер, сыгравшую важную роль в истории джедаев. История джедаев 150px|thumb|left|[[Йода, один из самых прославленных и могущественных джедаев в истории Галактики]] Общество джедаев сформировалось на Тайтоне и изначально представляло собой группу исследователей-философов, однако со временем их стали почитать как хранителей мира и спокойствия в Галактике. Мощь, которую им давало владение таинственной Силой и световым мечом, ставшим их отличительным признаком, воодушевила многих жителей Галактики. Спокойное и осмотрительное поведение сделало джедаев превосходными посланниками мира во времена конфликтов или споров. Однако при всей их могущественности, джедаев было крайне мало. В периоды напряжённости и смуты им зачастую приходилось вступать в столкновения с силами зла, бросавшими вызов порядкам и устоям, которым служили джедаи. Самыми известными противниками джедаев были ситхи. Эти тёмные воины были полной противоположностью джедаев и их заклятыми врагами, противостояние которым не раз погружало Галактику в пучину войн. Во времена кризиса ситхи могли использовать Тёмную сторону Силы, чтобы ослабить джедаев и заглушить их способность предвидения. Основой жизненного пути джедая стали мудрость и терпение, опиравшиеся на быстрые и решительные действия, когда это было необходимо. Однако иногда Совет джедаев действовал нерешительно, как в случае Мандалорских войн, когда Совет предпочёл промедлить и дождаться естественного урегулирования конфликта без вмешательства со стороны джедаев. Бездействие Ордена подстрекало Ревана к восстанию против него, что в конечном итоге привело к Галактической войне джедаев. Этот конфликт стёр грань между джедаями и ситхами в глазах обычных жителей Галактики, для который обе стороны несли вину за разрушение таких планет, как Катарр, Телос IV и Тарис. Спустя тысячелетия мастер-ситх Дарт Сидиус воплотил свой хитроумный план. Под видом своего альтер эго он занял пост Верховного Канцлера Республики, развязал Войны клонов, подорвал авторитет джедаев в Галактике, а затем одним мастерским ударом уничтожил Орден джедаев и убил большинство его членов, в конечном итоге обретя полную власть над Галактикой и провозгласив себя Императором, преобразовал Республику в Галактическую Империю. Однако даже такая катастрофа не смогла полностью истребить джедаев, и в течение одного поколения они вернулись, основав Новый орден джедаев. Позднее они вновь встали на защиту Галактики во время войны с юужань-вонгами. Путь джедая Чтобы стать джедаем, было необходимо обладать проницательным умом и быть глубоко преданным делу Ордена. Вступление на этот путь означало посвящение своей жизни служению идеалам, которые свято чтились джедаями. Процесс отбора новых последователей начинался с выявления тех, кто проявлял способности владения Силой, после чего их сразу после рождения либо спустя некоторое время после оного отправляли в Храм джедав на Корусанте либо в меньшие анклавы джедаев, где они становились юнлингами. Обучение джедая начиналось с изучения Кодекса, которого он обязан был строго придерживаться в течении всей жизни. Во время этого периода учеников обучали рациональному мышлению, терпению и доброжелательности. Кодекс джедаев учил, что такие эмоции как ненависть, гнев и страх ведут к Тёмной стороне Силы и по этой причине они недопустимы для джедая. Обучение thumb|250px|right|Находясь подле [[Мастер-джедай|мастеров-джедаев, падаваны многое познавали на личном опыте]] Детей, проходивших начальную стадию обучения, называли юнлингами. Их подготовка проходила под руководством опытных мастеров-джедаев, в ходе которой им объяснялись основы пути джедая и могущества Силы. После Руусанской реформы окончательно сложилась практика принимать на обучение исключительно детей, однако много позже, во времена становления Нового Ордена джедаев, от нее пришлось отказаться и перейти к набору взрослых студентов. Впоследствии это нововведение было отменено, так как необходимость в нем отпала. Когда кто-то из юнлингов достигал удовлетворительного понимания пути джедая, его, как правило, брал под свою опеку один из членов Ордена джедаев в ранге рыцаря либо мастера, становившийся его куратором до полного завершения обучения. С момента начала взятия его в ученики мастером уже бывший юнлинг приобретал ранг падавана, в коем оставался вплоть до прохождения испытаний джедаев. На начальных этапах этого периода обучения учитель вместе со своим подопечным отправлялись на задания вместе, но спустя некоторое время он начинал выполнять некоторые из них самостоятельно, получая таким образом опыт действий без непосредственного контроля с чье-либо стороны. Однако не все юнлинги переходили на эту ступень: во времена Старой Республики те из них, кто не был выбран для продолжения обучения в качестве падавана до достижения тринадцатилетия, переводились в одно из подразделений Корпуса обслуживания джедаев. Такая судьба постигла бы и юного Оби-Вана Кеноби, если бы не события на Бендомире, после которых Квай-Гон Джинн взял его на обучение. Жизненный уклад Образ жизни джедая строился в строгом соответствии с Кодексом, согласно которому он обязался соблюдать самодисциплину, быть ответственным и служить обществу. Члены Ордена должны были контролировать свои эмоции и отказаться от владения какой-либо собственностью. Они обязались чтить любую жизнь, законы, сам Орден и взаимоотношения между учителем и учеником. Следуя принципу сострадания, джедай был защитником слабых и обязан был оказывать помощь нуждающимся в ней. Согласно правилам, прописанным в Кодексе, джедай должен был понимать светлые и тёмные стороны вещей, уметь видеть суть, обращать внимание на то, что скрыто и проявлять осторожность даже в мелочах. Однако главным для джедая было служение Республике и восприятие Силы. До Руусанской реформы жизнь джедаев была не так сильно сковывалась рамками Кодекса, равно как и сам Орден, организация которого была более лояльной и предоставляла больше личной свободы для рыцарей и мастеров, входящих в него. Однако позже руководство Ордена стало более централизованным, сконцентрировавшись вокруг Высшего совета. thumb|left|240px|[[Храм джедаев, на протяжении тысячелетий он был обителью Ордена.]] Известно, что ранние джедаи использовали щиты и доспехи для личной защиты в бою, а так же активно пользовались бластерами совместно со световыми мечами. Позже, когда световой меч стал автономнее, лишившись внешнего блока питания и соединяющего кабеля, джедаи отказались от использования другого оружия в пользу светового меча как единственного средства нападения и защиты. Световой меч выполнял не только прагматичную функцию, но и имел большое значение как символ: он делал своего владельца узнаваемым, оказывал мощное визуальное воздействие и наносил точные, почти хирургические повреждения, что делало его более «чистым» оружием, чем бластер, который оценивался Оби-Ваном как «нецивилизованное», «неуклюжее» и «непредсказуемое» оружие. Джедаи до-реформисткой эпохи (Старый Орден джедаев) не имели строгой формы одежды и облачались в одежды, выбранные согласно личным предпочтениям, хотя многие мастера отдавали предпочтение традиционной робе, состоявшей из туники, плаща, иногда жилета, обычно различных оттенков белого и коричневого, хотя серый цвет так же был характерен для верхней туники. После Реформы эта форма одежды стала обязательной для джедаев. Так же в облачение джедая входили брюки, оби, кожаный полевой поясной ремень с сумками для снаряжения и кожаные сапоги. Цвета одежды джедаев были призваны олицетворять их гармонию с Силой, и формировали контраст с одеждой ситхов, которые облачались в робы преимущественно чёрного цвета. В соответствии с философией непривязанности, одежда рассматривалась как расходный материал. Это исходило из того, что владение воспринималось как одна из форм привязанности, которую джедаям было запрещено иметь. По этой причине большинство джедаев проводили жизнь в бедности, не смотря на то, что ни в чём не чувствовали нужды благодаря инфраструктуре Ордена и поддержке Республики, обеспечивающих их всем необходимым. 200px|thumb|Джедай против ситха. В период до Великой войны ситхов, в силу вступило правило, согласно которому джедаям было запрещено иметь сильную привязанность, так как полагалось, что эмоции связанные с ней могли привести на Тёмную сторону. Это явилось причиной для введения запрета на вступление членов Ордена в брак, однако он неоднократно нарушался. Целесообразность такого нововведения подтверждалась рядом случаев, самым ярким из которых является брак Энакина Скайуокера, падшего на Темную сторону из-за страха потерять свою тайную жену — Падме Амидалу. Несмотря на запреты иметь привязанности и вступать брак, джедаи не обязаны были сохранять целомудрие, однако многие из них практиковали воздержание, рассматривая секс как потворство своим желаниям. Тем не менее известно, что по крайней мере однажды Орден пошел против этого правила: Ки-Ади-Мунди было позволено вступить в полигамный брак, от которого у него родилось семь дочерей, причиной чему стала низкая рождаемость в его родном мире. Так же известен случае, когда Раник Солусар получил дисциплинарное наказание от Совета за женитьбу и рождение ребёнка, но при этом все же не был исключён из Ордена. Несмотря на запрет, у многих джедаев были отношения как с не джедаями, например, отношения Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы, Квинлана Воса и Хэйлин Хентз, Нейя Халкиона и Скерра Халкион, Этейн Тур-Мукан с клоном-коммандос Дарманом Скиратой, так и с членами Ордена, как между Китом Фисто и Эйлой Секурой, Квай-Гон Джинном и Талой, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Сири Тачи, Толмом и Т'ра Саа. Отношения между падаванами так же небыли редкостью: так, Мак Лотор и Касс Тод, принявшие смерть вместе, после своего первого поцелуя произнесли клятву «нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем, кроме Силы, смерти и любви». Многие из этих отношений привели к трагедиям. Но, как в случае Ревана, признавшегося в своих чувствах к Бастиле, привязанность оказалась во благо, ибо помогла вернуть ее на Светлую сторону. Некоторые из джедаев шли в открытое столкновение по этому вопросу с Орденом. Это привело Джоли Биндо к противостоянию со своей женой Наямой Биндо во время Великой войны ситхов. Биндо самостоятельно обучал свою жену Силе, но не смог помешать её падению на Тёмную сторону, однако, несмотря на это, он не был исключён из Ордена и был возведён в ранг рыцаря-джедая. Это решение подорвало его веру в мудрость Совета, и Биндо ушёл в добровольное изгнание. 180px|thumb|right|Люк Скайуокер и члены Нового Ордена джедаев. До Великой войны ситхов многие джедаи свободно вступали в брак и имели семьи. Известны случаи, когда семьи полностью состояли из джедаев, как семья Андура Санрайдера. Дети из таких семей зачастую были чувствительны к Силе. Некоторые семьи сохранились и после Великой войны ситхов, но продолжали семейную линию те их члены, которые не были джедаями. Известными джедайскими семьями поздней Республики были семья Кун и семья Диат. Возможно, что некоторые джедаи имели право вступать в брак не в виде исключения, а как обычные люди. Нескольким Кореллианским джедаям (Кейрану Халкиону во времена Старой Республики и Коррану Хорну во времена Новой Республики) было позволено вступить в брак и завести детей без каких-либо последствий. Было ли это связано с соглашением между джедаями и планетарным правительством Кореллии, известной своей семейно ориентированной культурой, или исключительно личным выбором, направленным против Кодекса джедаев, не известно, за исключением того, что брак Нейяна Халкиона не был одобрен Советом. Кореллианские джедаи имели много отличий от традиционных джедаев, как в отношении внешнего вида и одежды, так и в нежелании брать задания за пределами своей родной системы. Ко времени формирования Нового Ордена джедаев, запрет на браки был снят или забыт, так как многие члены Ордена имели супругов и детей, в том числе и гранд-мастер Ордена, чья жена так же была мастером-джедаем. Путь джедая обязывал придерживаться его на протяжении всей жизни. Вступив на него однажды, джедай становился частью Ордена джедаев, служению которому он посвящал всю свою жизнь, узнавая больше о природе Силы и исполняя волю Совета джедаев. До Войн клонов только двадцать из них, имевших ранг мастера, навсегда добровольно покинули Орден. Их называли Потерянные Двадцать или просто «Потерянные», самыми известными из них были граф Дуку и мастер Фаниус. Правда, существует неопределённость насчет того, относится ли эта информация только к пост-Руссуанскому периоду или затрагивает также и более ранние отрезки времени. Сила Джедаев объединяло их стремление к познанию Силы — энергетического поля, исходящего от всех живых существ. Сила была напрямую связана с микроскопическими организмами, называемыми мидихлорианами. Благодаря им каждое живое существо имело связь с Силой. Джедаи стремились получить представления о сущности Силы, применяя полученные знания для защиты и помощи тем, кому обязались служить. Они считали, что познание Силы возможно только через её изучение, а полученные знания необходимо использовать исключительно для того, чтобы сделать окружающую их вселенную лучше. Эта идея являлась основополагающей для приверженцев Светлой стороны Силы. Своих учеников, джедаи учили использовать Силу для исцеления и обороны, но никогда не использовать её в порывах гнева или страха. Тем не менее, за историю Ордена джедаев несколько его членов предпочли другой, более тёмный путь использования Силы, так как он предлагал быстрейший и наименее затратный путь обретения могущества, в то время как познание Светлой стороны требовало терпения и усилий. Это противостояние в пути изучения Силы породило ситхов, извечных врагов джедаев. left|thumb|200px|Оби-Ван Кеноби, мастер владения [[Обман разума|обманом разума.]] В течение всей жизни джедаи старались как можно глубже понять и укрепить свою связь с Силой, чтобы взаимодействовать с ней как единое целое, что отличало их от ситхов, которые стремились подчинить себе Силу и получить над ней контроль. Такая связь достигалась через усердные тренировки и медитации, позволявших достигнуть полной гармонии между психической, физической и эмоциональной составляющими внутреннего мира. Следование этому пути требовал строгой самодисциплины, и могло привести к продлению жизни джедая, однако не всем джедаям удавалось раскрыть свой истинный потенциал. Неспособность раскрыть свои возможности и неудачи разочаровывали джедаев, что приводило к ослаблению связи с Силой, что в свою очередь приводило к новым неудачам. Это было главной причинной, почему ситхи считали себя могущественнее джедаев. За короткое время, последователи Тёмной стороны могли достичь своих предельных возможностей и силы, в то время как мало кто из джедаев достигал такого уровня, но даже те, кто смог его достичь, редко использовали максимум своих возможностей. Путь Тёмной стороны стал большим искушением для многих джедаев. Им он казался быстрее и легче, однако встав на него, они вставали на путь саморазрушения, и многие джедаи, раз коснувшиеся Тёмной стороны, уже не моли сопротивляться её влечению. И хотя некоторым из них удалось вновь встать на путь света, многие всё же пали во тьму и стали Тёмными джедаями, часть из которых стала членами Ордена ситхов. Кроме совращения джедаев, Темная сторона приводила к ослаблению способностей джедаев и замутнению видения происходящих событий. По этим причинам изучение Тёмной стороны было строжайше запрещено Советом джедаев. Но тех, кто всё же пал на Тёмную сторону, джедаи старались спасти. Для джедаев, убийство было самым крайним средством. Эта черта была одновременно как сильной, так и слабой стороной Ордена. Световой меч thumb|right|200px|Джедай и его световой меч. Традиционным оружием джедая был световой меч, который в руках опытного фехтовальщика был эффективным оружием даже против противника, вооруженного оружием дальнего боя. Достижение такого уровня мастерства требовало высокого уровня концентрации и долгих, упорных тренировок. Ученики отрабатывали приёмы боя со световыми мечами на дистанционных тренажерах, используя при этом тренировочные мечи. Для повышения навыков, между учениками устраивались спарринги. Из-за того, что весь вес светового меча приходился на рукоять, он был крайне неудобен в обращении. Для того, чтобы хорошо владеть своим оружием, джедаю необходимо было достичь высокого уровня концентрации, что, в свою очередь, повышало его связь с Силой. Сборка первого светового меча являлась обязанностью падавана, так как сложная структура меча и начальная зарядка элемента питания требовала определённых познаний Силы, что делала этот процесс важной частью обучения. Для создания своего меча падавану был необходим уникальный кристалл, формирующий лезвие светового меча, который он должен был отыскать самостоятельно. Поиск кристалла являлось одним из последних испытаний для падавана перед сборкой своего меча. thumb|left|Энакин Скайуокер собирает свой первый световой меч в пещерах Илума В эпоху Гражданской войны джедаев многие джедаи-цереане использовали в своих световых мечах специальные кристаллы каша. Они использовались для очищения сознания от посторонних мыслей, чтобы создать идеальную обстановку для медитации. Кристалл помогал очистить сознание владельца меча даже в напряжённой схватке. Когда перед падаваном вставала задача конструирования светового меча, он начинал поиски компонентов для него. Начиналось всё с медитации в кристальной пещере, находящейся на Илуме или Дантуине, которая помогала получить видение, представляющее образ меча, который должен был быть создан падаваном. Создание светового меча считалось важнейшей вехой на пути джедая к получению звания рыцаря и имело сильное символическое значение. Во времена Старой Республики была распространена традиция, когда мастер-джедай дарил свой световой меч самому успешному ученику. Такой чести была удостоена ученик джедай Номи Санрайдер, получившая от своего учителя, мастер Тона, его световой меч как свидетельство большого потенциала, который он разглядел в ней. Но, несмотря на большую признательность учеников, получивших такой почётный подарок, учителя всё равно подчёркивали важность умения сборки меча и требовали от учеников создания своего собственного, уникального светового меча. Три столпа джедаев В основе Кодекса джедаев, а так же всего Ордена джедаев, лежали три основных принципа: Сила, Знание и Самодисциплина. Три столпа, формирующие повседневную жизнь джедая, были воплощены в виде скульптур, размещённых перед главным входом Храма джедаев на Корусанте.Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы thumb|200px|Центральный коридор [[Архив джедаев|Архива джедаев]] Первым столпом была Сила, как единая сущность, объединяющая всех живых существ. Давая определение Силе, мастер Сабла-Мандибу описал джедаев как «плавающих в Силе, каждое мгновение своей жизни — дышащих ею, пробующий её, следующих её потокам вслед за своим предназначением». Симбиоз мидихлориан с живыми существами был ключом к пониманию Силы, но эта биологическая взаимосвязь не была основной целью изучения джедаев. Они рассматривали своё отношение к Силе через два её аспекта: Единую Силу и Жизненную Силу. Столп Знаний, нёс идею того, что джедай не мог бы исполнить свою роль без интенсивного обучения и накопления мудрости. Чтобы облегчения поиск и хранение знаний, в Храме было оборудовано величайшее хранилище знаний, известное как Архив джедаев. В дополнение к архиву и библиотеке, в Храме находилось ещё несколько хранилищ, где размещались голокроны Ордена. Для того чтобы ориентироваться во всех этой грандиозной коллекции существовали библиотекари, которые всегда могли подсказать, где можно отыскать необходимую информацию. И последний, столп Самодисциплины, известный как Третий столп. Учеников постигших первые два столпа не допускали до занятий по боевой и физической подготовке. После того, как ученики были готовы к изучению курса самодисциплины, их ждало разочарование, так как прежде чем приступить к курсу интенсивных тренировок со световым мечом, они обязаны были освоить более строгие формы медитации и самоконтроля. Только после того как ученики познавали себя и научились управлять своим разумом, эмоциями и телом, они могли приступить к первым занятиям со световым мечом. Ранги джедаев Чтобы показать персональный уровень владения Силой, Орден учредил для джедаев последовательность рангов. Каждый член Ордена проходил через четыре основных ранга. Иерархия thumb|170px|Группа младших джедаев во время занятий. * Младший джедай»' (или юнлинг, начинающий, «Подающий надежды джедай») — самые молодые члены Ордена джедаев. Ранг младшего джедая обозначал ребенка со способностями к Силе, иногда употреблось сочетание «подающий надежды». В очень молодом возрасте потенциальных джедаев забирали из родного дома и определяли в тренировочную группу. Если до 13 лет младший джедай не был выбран в падаваны кем-то из рыцарей-джедаев, он получал назначение в Корпус обслуживания джедаев. В зависимости от области талантов студента он попадал в один из корпусов: аграрный, медицинский, образовательный или исследовательский. В случае если ученик не подходил для зачисления в тот или иной корпус, могло приняться решение об исключении его из Ордена. right|thumb|170px|Рыцарь-джедай [[Оби-Ван Кеноби и его падаван Энакин Скайуокер.]] * 'Джедай-падаван»' — ранг, присваиваемый младшим джедаям после того, как их выбирает в личные ученики рыцарь-джедаев или мастер-джедай. Право получить это звание имели только те, кто успешно прошёл Испытание посвящения, после чего падаваны, как правило, это ученики, достигшие подросткового возраста, завершают своё обучение в академии. По традиции падаваны рас, имеющих волосяной покров на голове, отращивали длинную косичку за правым ухом. Падаваны рас, не имеющих волос, должны были обозначить себя ювелирными украшениями, татуировками или каким либо другим образом. Рыцарь-джедай или мастер-джедай могли обучать только одного ученика, и прежде, чем взять нового, должны были довести до рыцарства предыдущего. Такая практика была введена после Великой войны ситхов. Некоторые мастера-джедаи брали больше, чем одного падавана, когда это разрешал Совет джедаев, но такие случаи были редки. Понятие падаван практически исчезло в то время, когда Академией джедаев на Явине-4 руководил Люк Скайуокер. Эквивалентом падавана был ранг джедая-ученика. Ранг падаван вернулся в употребление между 40 и 130 ПБЯ. * 'Рыцарь-джедай»' — звание получаемое дисциплинированным и хорошо обученным падаваном, если тот успешно проходил Испытания джедаев, что являлось окончанием почти десятилетнего периода индивидуального обучения с мастером. Испытания сочетали Испытание плоти, Испытание храбрости, Испытание умения и Испытание духа. Иногда, совершившего выдающийся (обычно героический) поступок, падавана могли произвести в рыцари без испытаний. После успешного прохождения всех испытаний претендентом, его падаванская косичка обрезалась членом Высшего совета, и джедай вступал на новую ступень своей жизни в качестве рыцаря. Больше не находясь под опекой мастера, рыцарь был волен самостоятельно выбирать миссии поручаемые Советом, путь дальнейшего обучения по одной из трёх ветвей рыцарства или взять себе собственного падавна. thumb|170px|[[Мейс Винду мастер-джедай и глава Ордена джедаев. Член Совета джедаев]] * 'Мастер-джедай»' — звание, присваиваемое рыцарю-джедаю, достигшему большого понимания Силы и успешно обучившего падавана, доведя его до звания рыцаря-джедая. Самоприсваивание ранга мастера осуждалось, но данная практика была редкостью в последние дни Ордена, однако нередко такое случалось во время войн или при роспуске Ордена. Самые мудрые и опытные джедаи, из числа мастеров, назначались в качестве членов Совета джедаев. Высший совет состоял из 12 мастеров, пять из которых имели пожизненное членство, четверо с длительным членством и трое с коротким временем пребывания в Высшем совете. Избранный лидер совета был известен как глава Ордена джедаев, в качестве которого часто выбирали действующего гранд-мастера, признанного главу Ордена. Специализация После того как падаван становился рыцарем, перед ним вставал выбор продолжения обучения по одной из трёх ветвей обучения джедаев. Выбор зависел от личных предпочтений рыцаря, его талантов и навыков. Возможность вступить в ряды джедаев-защитников, джедаев-консулов или джедаев-стражей была открыта для всех прошедших Испытания джедаев. В дополнение к специализации, Высший совет мог потребовать от рыцарей исполнения воинской обязанности, чтобы встать на защиту Республики в случае опасности. В таком случае рыцарям присваивались воинские звания. Джедай-защитник thumb|right|170px|Энакин Скайуокер был джедаем-защитником. Рыцари, предпочитавшие вести активные действия против последователей тёмной стороны Силы и других угроз Республики, были известны как носители титула Защитник. Защитники сосредотачивались на мастерском владении световым мечом, поэтому большую часть своего обучения они проводили в спаррингах, совершенствуя свои навыки владения мечом, улучшая физическую форму и изучая искусство рукопашного боя. Они уделяли большое внимание тем способностям Силы, которые позволяли им максимально быстро и эффективно вывести противника из боя, а так же которые позволяли увеличить их силу, скорость, ловкость и выносливость. Мастера, достигшие наиболее высоких результатов в этой специализации, были известны как 'Мастера боя. * Джедай-ас»' — такое звание носили члены Корпуса джедаев-истребителей, и были известны как были высококвалифицированные пилоты, совмещавшие превосходные навыки пилотирования и мастерское владение Силой. * 'Джедай-инструктор»' — так называли закалённых в боях мастеров, передающих свой опыт молодым ученикам Ордена. Самым опытным джедаям-инструкторам в академии присваивался титул военачальник Высшего совета, который был ответственен за назначение новых инструкторов. * 'Джедай-миротворец»' — это звание присваивалось джедаям специализировавшихся на охране правопорядка в Галактике и обеспечивающих выполнения законов в районах Внешнего Кольца. Зачастую они служили символом Ордена в тех регионах, где о джедаях никогда не слышали. Миротворцы сотрудничали с местной полицией и правительством, выступали в качестве дипломатов для поддержания мира между планетами. Адепты этого класса, служившие на Корусанте, входили в Силы безопасности Храма джедаев, защищали Храм и его окрестности от возможной угрозы. Носители этого звания могли также подразделяться на классы '''Защитник Ворот, Амбал и Снайпер. * Джедай-оружейный мастер»' — это мастера-джедаи освоившие техники владения экзотическими видами оружия. Их так же называли специалистами по оружию. Оружейные мастера были одними из самых искусных бойцов в Ордене. Джедай-консул right|thumb|160px|[[Джедай-целитель Баррисс Оффи во время Войн клонов.]] Это рыцари, которые фокусировались не на физическом совершенствовании, а на мастерском владении Силы и обострении ментальных навыков. Джедаи выбравшие путь Консула тесно сотрудничали с Дипломатическим корпусом Республики и медицинскими учреждениями. Под надзором Совета примирения, Консулы работали целителями, провидцами и исследователями, используя световой меч исключительно для самообороны. Наиболее умелые и обученные мастера-джедаи получали почётное звание '''мастера-мудреца. * 'Джедай-посланник»' — звание джедаев бывших связными между Сенатом и вновь открытыми мирами, джедаи-посланники часто получали просьбы от иностранных правительств об оказании посреднической помощи в переговорах с Республикой. В отличие от джедаев-дипломатов, посланники представляли интересы исключительно Республики и не принимали политических решений в пользу какой-либо из сторон. * 'Джедай-дипломат»' — это звание носили джедаи, выполнявшие дипломатические миссии в роли посредника между Республикой и другими государствами, обладая полной поддержкой со стороны Сената и Ордена джедаев. Джедаев-дипломатов часто приглашали в качестве независимых посредников во время разногласий. Этому способствовало традиционная отрешённость Ордена от светского общества и феноменальная, направляемая Силой, интуиция. Выполняя функции арбитров и посредников, во время переговоров и споров, они всегда выносили справедливые и направленные на сохранение мира решения. Действуя в качестве дипломатов, джедаи всегда заботились о том, чтобы быть беспристрастными и справедливыми. Даже спустя десятилетия после устроенного Палпатином Великого истребления джедаев, память о легендарной беспристрастности джедаев жила во многих слоях общества. В некоторых культурах, где особо почитали джедаев, таких как барабелы, было принять призывать джедая в качестве независимого судьи даже по самым незначительным вопросам. * 'Джедай-целитель»' — джедаи сосредоточившиеся на более гуманных аспектах Силы, и использующие Живительную Силу для исцеления. Под руководством Круга джедаев-целителей, основавшие Палаты исцеления в Корусантском Храме джедаев, целители назначались в качестве штатных медиков на фрегаты «МедСтар», а иногда и в Республиканские мобильные санитарные подразделения или, как их ещё называли, «Эрэмхэпы». * 'Джедай-хранитель знаний»' — джедаи желающие внести свой вклад в пополнение базы знаний Архива джедаев и стать членом Ассамблеи библиотекарей. Разделившись на историков, архивистов и библиотекарей, все хранители знаний вносили свой вклад в общее дело — накапливать, хранить и распространять знания о прошлом. * 'Джедай-исследователь»' — представители Ордена, решившие расширить теоретическую базу знаний и обновить Архивы Ордена. Исследователи применяли свои знания во многих областях науки, таких как археология, геология, биология, математика и астрономия. * 'Джедай-провидец»' — это джедаи с сильной предрасположенностью к видениям через Силу, заносившие свои видения в голокроны Ордена. Наиболее могущественные провидцы были известны как пророки и могли предсказывать будущее Галактики. Джедай-страж right|thumb|160px|[[Кай Джастисс был джедаем-дозорным на Кашиике, сменив на этом посту мастера Йоду.]] Рыцари, балансирующие между интенсивной боевой подготовкой джедаев-защитников и глубоким изучением философии и природы Силы джедаев-консулов. Они обладали способностью ощущать скрытые мотивы и несправедливость, и эффективно раскрывать заговоры, что делало из них превосходных следователей. Как правило, стражи выполняли разведывательные миссии. Они отлично разбирались в системах безопасности, компьютерах и технике, обладали навыками скрытного передвижения, а так же были хорошими дипломатами. * 'Джедай-следователь»' — джедаи, назначавшиеся Высшим советом для раскрытия потенциальных и неявных угроз таящихся в Галактике, таких как: влиятельные преступные синдикаты, коррупция, заговоры против Республики и другие тайные опасности. Джедаи-следователиво время расследования преступления часто работали в одиночку или под прикрытием, проникая в ряды, какой либо сомнительной организации. * 'Джедай-тень»' — джедаи, составлявшие уникальную часть джедаев-стражей, подчинявшихся непосредственно Совету первого знания. Тени занимались уничтожением любого проявления тёмной стороны, связанного с ситхами или их последователями. После Новых войн ситхов, одной из задач теней было полное искоренение памяти о ситхах из умов обычных граждан. * 'Джедай-дозорный»' — джедаи, которым было поручено курировать определённую систему или сектор, тем самым выступая в качестве посредника между ними и Высшим советом, и Республикой в целом. Дозорные имели большой опыт в дипломатии, владели обширными знаниями о культуре курируемой им системы или сектора. Чаще всего джедаи-дозорные жили среди представителей курируемой области. Вооружённые силы и боевые действия Во время войн, особенно с участием или развязанных ситхами, джедаи получали воинские звания и вставали на защиту Республики, в качестве командиров армий и подразделений вооруженных сил Республики, как это было во время Мандалорских войн, Галактической войны джедаев, Новых войн ситхов и Войн клонов. В такие времена джедаи был не только хранителями мира, но и солдатами. Во время Новых войн ситхов, Орден создал Армию Света, большое военное подразделение, состоящее преимущественно из джедаев. * 'Коммандер-джедай»' — звание коммандер, давалось падаванам в Великой армии Республики. Коммандер-джедай подчинялся генералу-джедаю до тех пор, пока не становился рыцарем. Став рыцарем, падаваны переходили в ранг генералов. * 'Генерал-джедай»' — рыцари-джедаи или мастера, которые назначались командующими армии Республики в качестве генералов. Мастер-джедай мог получить звание 'старший генерал-джедай»', в таком случае он назначался командующим одной из двадцати Секторальных армий. Некоторые из двенадцати членов Высшего совета имели звание 'высший генерал-джедай»', что давало ему возможность командовать не только Системной армией, но и отдавать приказы всем нижестоящим по званию джедаям. * 'Лорд-джедай»' — во время Новых войн ситхов это звание присваивалось командирам в Армии Света и выполняло скорее политические функции. Звание было отменено после окончания войн. Избранный right|thumb|170px|[[Энакин Скайуокер, Избранный.]] Пророчество об Избранном, было древней джедайской легендой, повествующей о пришествии существа, способного «принести равновесие в Силу». Квай-Гон и другие джедаи считали, что пришествие Избранного принесёт Галактике избавление от ситхов. Встретив в 32 ДБЯ юного Энакина Скайуокера, Квай-Гон решил, что этот мальчик и есть Избранный, из-за невероятного уровня мидихлориан в его крови и из-за того, что, возможно, ребёнок был зачат мидихлорианами. Поначалу, многие джедаи верили в то, что Энакин являлся Избранным, из-за его неимоверной мощи, которая была выше, чем у какого либо иного джедая в истории. Однако позже, когда он пав во тьму и, перейдя на Тёмную сторону, стал Дартом Вейдером, оставшиеся в живых, после проведённой им Чистки, джедаи пришли к заключению, что ошибались в трактовке предания. Тем не менее, в 4 ПБЯ Энакин искупил свою вину, пожертвовав собой ради спасения своего сына Люка, пойдя против Императора Палпатина и уничтожив тем самым Орден ситхов. Этим он доказал, что Квай-Гон и другие, поверившие в то, что Энакин являлся Избранным, были правы. С гибелью Сидиуса и Вейдера в Силе было достигнуто некоторое «равновесие». За кулисами * Слово «Jedi» происходит от японского «Jidai Geki», что в переводе означает «историческая драма»: так в Японии назывались телесериалы о временах самурайских воинов. Лукас как-то упомянул в интервью, что смотрел «Jidai Geki», когда бывал в Японии, и ему понравилось это слово. * Образ джедая повлиял на идеологию неоимпериализма («гуманитарного или миротворческого империализма») США, которые оставляют за собой право вмешиваться во внутренние дела любой страны, если там нарушены права человека, проводятся этнические чистки (Операция НАТО против Сербии (1999), война в Косово 1999), назревает гуманитарная катастрофа (операция «Возрождение Надежды» в Сомали 1992—1994) или создаются базы для террористов (бомбардировки Судана и Афганистана в 1998). * Образ джедая лишён расизма и проповеди какой-либо национальной исключительности. Джедаем может стать каждый, обладающий чувствительностью к Силе, принимающий кодекс джедая и обладающий призванием джедая (если, конечно, Совет джедаев не запретит обучение конкретной личности). * Есть некоторая неоднозначность с мидихлорианами, так как в эпизодах оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн» они не упоминаются, а Великая Сила представляется как неотъемлемая часть живой материи и жизни вообще. * Кроме того, есть некоторое несоответствие с возрастом для обучения. Совет Джедаев в фильме «Призрачная угроза» дал понять Квай-Гону Джинну, что обучение 10-летнего Энакина Скайуокера невозможно. Мейс Винду заявил, что мальчик слишком взрослый. Но чуть позже Оби-Ван Кеноби без всяких проблем начал обучать 19-летнего Люка Скайуокера (возможно, это связано со сложившейся ситуацией, потому что все джедаи ранее были истреблены). * Слово «джедай» может произноситься с ударением на любой слог. Этимология Слово джедаи обычно связывают с японскими фильмами про самураев «дзидайгэки» . Однако в ряде контекстов (высказывания президента Рональда Рейгана об «Империи Зла») джедаи вызывают ассоциации с джи-аями (GI) — солдатами США. Сам Лукас утверждал, что ему просто понравилось слово «дзидай» (с японского ВРЕМЯ, ПЕРИОД, ЭПОХА). Это слово — часть названия одного из жанров японского театра, на представлении которого и побывал автор «Звездных войн». Появления * «Звёздные войны: Заря джедаев» * «''Tales of Jedi'' comics * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2» * «The Betrayal of Darth Revan» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Lost Suns» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * «Star Wars: Darth Plagueis» * «Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul» * «Ученик джедая: Становление Силы» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Преддверие бури» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Boba Fett: Part I: Survival» * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Boba Fett: Crossfire» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Уязвимая точка» * 'Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim» * * * * «Войны клонов: В тени» * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * «Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Transfer» * * * «Войны клонов: Приманка» * * «Войны клонов: Одним махом» * * «Войны клонов: Головоломка» * * «Войны клонов: Соседи» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * * * * «Air Strike» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 2» * «Swamp Station Sweep» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Season Five» * «Цестусский обман» * «Omega Squad: Targets» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель' * * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * * * * «Лабиринт зла» * «Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game)|''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith video game]] * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны» * «Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие» * «Последний из джедаев: Против Империи» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» ** * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Rebel Force: Firefight» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Allegiance» * «Игра вслепую» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4» * «Blind Fury!» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * * * «Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * * * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Тени Империи» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb» * «Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Fists of Ion» * «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Дух Татуина» * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «Тёмная империя» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Конец Империи» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Выжить, чтобы сражаться» * * «Боба Фетт: Практик» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Dark Tide I: Onslaught» * «Dark Tide II: Ruin» * «Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «Balance Point» * «Recovery» * «Edge of Victory I: Conquest» * «Edge of Victory II: Rebirth» * «Star by Star» * «Dark Journey» * «The Apprentice» * «Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream» * «Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand» * «Traitor» * «Destiny's Way» * «Ylesia» * «Force Heretic I: Remnant» * «Force Heretic II: Refugee» * * «Force Heretic III: Reunion» * «The Final Prophecy» * «The Unifying Force» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Betrayal» * «Bloodlines» * «Tempest» * «Exile» * «Sacrifice» * «Inferno» * «Fury» * «Revelation» * «Invincible» * «Поперечное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Outcast» * «Omen» * «Abyss» * «Backlash» * «Ascension» * «Apocalypse» * «Star Wars: Jedi» }} Неканонические появления * «LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission» * «Kowakian Monkey-Lizard» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * «LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick» * «Star Wars: Visions of the Blade» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * Источники * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook» * «Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary» * «Star Wars: The Power of Myth» * «Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Справочник по джедаям» * «Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * «Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * «The Written Word» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 0» * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * «Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * }} Примечания и сноски Смотрите также thumb|right|200px|Джедай защищает своих [[Солдат-клон|бойцов во время Войн клонов.]] * Анти-джедайское настроение * Кореллианские джедаи * Серый джедай * Имперские рыцари * Одеяния джедаев * Феномен переписи джедаев * Дженсаарай * Церемония посвящения в рыцари * Старя гвардия Ссылки на внешние источники * "George Lucas: 'I'm still 25'" — BBC article in which George Lucas states the Jedi are not required to be celibate. * Russian Jedi Order * Online Ordination * The Jedi Encyclopedia * Bulgarian Jedi Order * Polish Gray Jedi Order Категория:Джедаи